1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to an ice making appliance, and more specifically to a refrigeration appliance including an ice maker, and a method of controlling the ice maker to produce ice.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, typically have both a fresh food compartment and a freezer compartment or section. The fresh food compartment is where food items such as fruits, vegetables, and beverages are stored and the freezer compartment is where food items that are to be kept in a frozen condition are stored. The refrigerators are provided with a refrigeration system that maintains the fresh food compartment at temperatures above 0° C. and the freezer compartments at temperatures below 0° C.
The arrangements of the fresh food and freezer compartments with respect to one another in such refrigerators vary. For example, in some cases, the freezer compartment is located above the fresh food compartment and in other cases the freezer compartment is located below the fresh food compartment. Additionally, many modern refrigerators have their freezer compartments and fresh food compartments arranged in a side-by-side relationship.
Such conventional refrigerators are often provided with a unit for making ice pieces, commonly referred to as “ice cubes” despite the non-cubical shape of many such ice pieces. These ice making units normally are located in the freezer compartments of the refrigerators and manufacture ice by convection, i.e., by circulating cold air over water in an ice tray to freeze the water into ice cubes. Storage bins for storing the frozen ice pieces are also often provided adjacent to the ice making units. The ice pieces can be dispensed from the storage bins through a dispensing port in the door that closes the freezer to the ambient air. The dispensing of the ice usually occurs by means of an ice delivery mechanism that extends between the storage bin and the dispensing port in the freezer compartment door.
However, for refrigerators such as the so-called “bottom mount” refrigerator, which includes a freezer compartment disposed vertically beneath a fresh food compartment, placing the ice maker within the freezer compartment is impractical. Users would be required to retrieve frozen ice pieces from a location close to the floor on which the refrigerator is resting. And providing an ice dispenser located at a convenient height, such as on an access door to the fresh food compartment, would require an elaborate conveyor system to transport frozen ice pieces from the freezer compartment to the dispenser on the access door to the fresh food compartment. Thus, ice makers are commonly included in the fresh food compartment of bottom mount refrigerators, which creates many challenges in making and storing ice within a compartment that is typically maintained above the freezing temperature of water. Operation of such ice makers may be affected by temperature fluctuations and other events that affect the temperature within the fresh food compartments housing the ice makers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a refrigerator including an ice maker disposed within a compartment of the refrigerator in which a temperature is maintained above 0° C. for a substantial period of time during which the refrigerator is operational.